The Treasure in the Hunt
by sweetdetection
Summary: It's all adventure on the high seas when Booth convinces Bones to join him on an undercover case involving treasure hunters -- at least until they get kidnapped and seperated by pirates. And their escape is only the beginning. Story starts in the middle!
1. Prologue

**Notes: **This is set directly after 5.21 "The Boy with the Answer" but it may ( depending on the rest of the season ) veer wildly off into AU-land. I'm going to try and keep it pretty tight to the actual show, though. I'm new at writing BONES, I've only made one attempt before this and it was a short story ( very short ). Anyway, I'm going to take some liberties with jurisdiction here, mostly because I don't know much about it as it relates to territorial waters and the FBI. I hope you can forgive me the indulgence and enjoy anyway. Please let me know what you think. This is a very short chapter but it was really only meant to whet the appetite so...dig in!

* * *

**The Treasure in the Hunt  
**_Prologue_

* * *

"I'm only gonna ask you this one more time." Seeley Booth's eyes blazed at the man in front of him. "_Where is my wife?_"

The man smiled. It was a tight smile, hard and unconvinced, and he didn't bother to hit Booth again, although he could have, easily; Booth's arms and legs were bound and he was helpless to defend his head and body from the frequent blows that this man and his friends had inflicted. The man, Roman, only stared back at Booth with that little smile, and Booth swore to himself that he'd make this guy regret it -- in this life or, worst case scenario, in the next.

"Now, Mr Booth," Roman said gently, and Booth flinched -- he and his partner had been under deep cover, how had Roman known--? "Let's be frank with one another, shall we? You have no wife. You were traveling with Dr Temperance Brennan and you yourself are a federal agent. How do I know this?" he asked, noticing Booth's surprise. "Why, your partner has fans, even here. And, of course, we have our little luxuries. Like the internet."

"Where is she?" Booth growled, struggling against his bonds again. Roman smiled at the futility of this. He shrugged his shoulders and flicked a hand at one of his companions. The man held up his cell phone, which displayed a picture of a battered but otherwise very alive Temperance Brennan. Fury warred with relief inside Booth, although fury was winning. The picture gave him no clue as to her whereabouts, although it appeared as though she was onboard some sort of boat. And he had a bad feeling it wasn't _this_ boat.

"She's alive, Agent Booth," Roman said.

"Son of a _bitch--"_

The butt end of a pistol caught him in the jaw, effectively clipping off any further protests. Booth spit blood, his ears ringing. But the pain in his head didn't ease the ache he felt for Brennan -- or the guilt he felt for dragging her into this.

"Where is she, you asshole?"

Roman stopped the his friend before he could swing out at Booth again, that faint smile still on his lips as he considered the handcuffed man before him.

"She's not here, Agent Booth, but she's not so very far away. No harm will come to her, so long as we get our money."

Realization dawned on Booth, cold realization. He spit blood again and said, "You're a pirate."

Roman laughed, both unsurprised and unperturbed by Booth's revelation. "Very good, Agent Booth, very good. Yes, we're pirates."

"So how come I'm not dead?"

"It's simple," Roman said, turning away from Booth and striding toward the door. "I'm not willing to kill a federal agent straight-out, not when we need Dr Brennan alive in order to get her ransom."

"This is a federal crime," Booth snapped, all the muscles in his body straining for freedom, for a chance to hit this man.

"Is it? We crossed into international waters some time ago. And you have no juristiction out here. Your badge won't help you this time, and we have your gun already." He stood in the doorway and glanced back. "Make yourself comfortable, secret agent man. You may be with us for a while."


	2. Chapter 1

I wanted to take a moment and thank **katiedz** for being the first person to review this fic. I hope you enjoy this next bit, and as always, feedback is very, very much appreciated.

* * *

**The Treasure in the Hunt  
**_Chapter One_

* * *

_Four Days Previous  
_

"Booth, you can't just walk in here and demand I drop all my other work to go away on a case with you." Dr Temperance Brennan scanned her security card and climbed the stairs to the platform where her team of squints was already hard at work, although Seeley Booth was not even sure the sun was up yet. He followed quickly, his eyes catching Camille's from across the room. She smiled at him and shrugged, a _you're not getting my help on this one_ look if he'd ever seen one. He frowned at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the retreating anthropologist, who was now leaning over her grad student as he took samples from a…well, hip bone. Booth couldn't remember the technical term and he wasn't, he added mentally, too overly concerned about that. He had Bones for that stuff. Normally.

"That's _exactly_ what I do, Bones. Since when _don't_ I come in here and demand you drop everything else to help solve a murder?"

She looked at him over Wendell's shoulder and he winced. _Right_. Since the Gravedigger trial. His eyes pleaded with her silently and she turned away, her heart and mind now on the skeleton before her and not on the case file in his hand. He watched her for a second, thinking of how much he'd sacrificed of himself so they could continue working together, and now, just a matter of weeks later, she was claiming she was burnt out. He couldn't blame her ( _oh, but couldn't he?_ ) -- the work could burn through anyone's reserves, even hers. But he'd hoped, somehow, with Taffet behind bars… But no, Brennan had retreated to the Jeffersonian, burying herself in ancient remains, and he hadn't been able to coax her out. It wasn't the first time -- she'd been nearly this impossible after losing Zach. But this time he sensed a genuine wariness in her, a sort of world-sadness he couldn't get her to shake. And he was starting to worry.

So when she said she didn't have the time, he smiled. He smiled his best and brightest, his most charming smile, and said, "Not even if it's an _undercover_ case? In the Florida Keys?"

Brennan's eyes flicked his way again, and he waved their plane tickets back and forth, wiggling his eyebrows at her playfully. "But--"

"That's right, Bones. The Sunshine State. In the middle of May. I already checked -- the weather's perfect."

"The weather _here_ isn't bad, Booth." She straightened from the table and scrutinized him. He had no better word for it -- when she looked at him that way, he was a specimen. It still, after five years of partnership, totally unnerved him.

"C'mon, Bones, _undercover_. As _treasure hunters._"

Brennan made a face, turning from him in sudden disgust. He glanced around, bewildered by her reaction. _He_ thought the whole thing sounded like fun -- hunting sunken treasure and bad guys on the warm summer seas, them pretending to be married and camping out together on a little yacht… It was romantic and swashbuckling, almost pirate-worthy, so he had no idea why Brennan would be so vehemently against it--

"Dr B considers treasure hunters to be grave robbers and thieves." Jack Hodgins glanced up from his microscope, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. His blue eyes appraised the agent, and Booth could read the question in them. _Shouldn't you know this by now?_ The agent sighed. He'd made another critical mistake this morning, and he was running out of leverage. He stared at Hodgins for a long moment, his mind blank, and then, out of nowhere, inspiration struck.

"She's right, they are. And if she helps me, we can stop them. C'mon, Bones…" His attention turned back to her. "It'll be great. And we can nail these guys before they slip any other private collectors artifacts that should go to places like this. The Jeffersonian."

She met his gaze and he did his best to radiate earnestness. It wasn't as if he didn't believe it to be true. But he had other concerns -- concerns like murder and smuggling. He wasn't leading the investigation, of course, but the Booth-Brennan reputation had proceeded them, and--

"You don't even have jurisdiction once we leave land, do you?" Brennan pointed out. "This isn't a FBI case."

"It's a…joint venture," Booth explained, fighting a rising frustration. "We're gathering intel. And anyway, there is a chance the trail will lead us to a smuggling ring that stretches up to New England, so then it _would_ be my jurisdiction, not to mention the theft of federal property and the suspected murd--"

"Booth." Brennan's eyes met his. "What do you need _me_ for? I'm not an archeologist. Artifacts aren't my expertise."

Booth's grin was cocky. "Well, Bones, I'm glad you asked." He handed over the case file, enjoying the fact that he knew something she didn't. It didn't happen often, and it was especially amusing when she was being so stubborn. He watched as she flipped open the file, her eyes immediately going to the pictures he'd made sure would be at the front. Her eyes widened as she saw the images, and then she looked up at him.

"This is--"

His smile widened. "Yup."

"It could be--"

"That's why we need you, Bones. Because we think they could be smuggling artifacts _and--"_

"Aztec mummies." Brennan was staring at the pictures again.

"We need you to help authenticate the remains -- and also to identify any _other_ potential mummies we might run into. Can you?"

"I can certainly identify whether or not the bones are old enough, and also whether or not they show the proper markers that would indicate--"

"There is one other thing. Gregory Tate."

Brennan looked at him, confused.

"He's the son of a big-time DC lawyer. And he was out hunting treasure in the Keys right about when your mummy there disappeared too. Dad suspects his son has been murdered and he called in a favor. So I called you."

She frowned a little and Booth gestured to the pictures in her hand once more.

"Justice, Bones…for science _and _Gregory Tate."

She looked at the mummy in the photos and nodded.

"Better go pack your bags." His smile was a mile wide. "We're going to Florida."


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes:** I'd like to thank **TravelingSue **and **katiedz** for their reviews! And also the readers that have added this story to their favorites or alerts lists. I hope you enjoy chapter two!

* * *

**The Treasure in the Hunt  
**_Chapter Two_

* * *

Booth recognized the type the moment he stepped onto the tarmac. He kept his eyes on the military man even as he reached up to offer his hand as Brennan descended the last few steps off the small jetliner they'd taken to Florida. His eyes flicked to the guy's bag and he spotted a name and rank printed neatly on the label. He tried not to feel deflated -- he'd known going into this that he'd have to defer to the Coast Guard, and normally he enjoyed a little sparring between the branches. But the military had a way of dominating investigations, and Booth was far too much of an alpha male to be completely comfortable with that.

"Senior Chief," he said politely. The man didn't react, he simply stared at them from behind his plain, no-nonsense sunglasses. He nodded to them both and extended his free hand once Brennan had completed her descent.

"Agent Booth, Dr Brennan. I'm Senior Chief Craig, United States Coast Guard." His grip was firm, and Booth gave his hand a good shake, wondering why he hadn't donned his uniform to greet them. He gestured and the partners followed him across the tarmac and into a small terminal. Once inside, they sat around a small table.

The haircut and label on the bag clearly marked him as career military, although he seemed to be downplaying this association. He didn't offer an explanation as they settled into their seats. Instead, he reminded Booth that primary jurisdiction was his once he and Brennan were in territorial waters, and that any actions Booth took -- even in defense of himself or the good doctor -- would be subject to scrutiny and even military investigation. Booth nodded through the speech. He already knew the rules and at any rate, he had Caroline on standby just in case there _was_ any kind of legal trouble. But he didn't anticipate it. They'd go out, take some pictures, look for Gregory Tate…maybe poke around for more mummies, too. And then they'd turn everything over to the Coast Guard and follow the trail over land. The only reason they were involved in this part at all was the fact that they _weren't_ immediately identifiable as military, particularly not Brennan, who was car too clinical to come across as anything other than a scientist. Unless, of course, she could relax enough for them to come across as tourists.

Senior Chief Craig passed them their documentation. Booth glanced over the ID's and passports, and then tucked them away without comment. He repeated his new name to himself: _Edward Michael. Ed Michael._ Meanwhile, Craig was covering the details of their new identities.

"You're Edward and Liz Michael, and you're amateur treasure hunters. You've come out because of all the media buzz about this new discovery. Are you familiar with the details?"

Booth had read the brief on the newly discovered shipwreck, but it was Brennan who answered.

"It was a Spanish ship, probably headed home with treasure from the New World, including possible Aztec mummies."

Craig stared her down. "That information has not been leaked to the media and we have no intention of letting that happen. We have our hands full as it is -- the last thing we need is a swarm of amateur looters to converge here. Not to mention international authorities. You've got your work cut out for you -- the site is already very busy. Finding out who is responsible for the smuggling won't be easy. I can't stress enough the importance of your discretion." Craig passed them some more paperwork.

"This is the lease for your boat, and your boating license. Also your licenses to dive and salvage. The paperwork is all in order, so stash it somewhere that makes sense. Your names and pictures have been passed to local police as well as our cutters in the area, but we _will_ arrest you to preserve your cover should it become necessary. Understood?"

Booth and Brennan nodded. Craig nodded back, satisfied his point had been made.

"In that case, I can brief you on the rest on our way. Welcome to Florida. I hope you're very good actors."

* * *

"Check this out," Booth said as they entered the cabin of their temporary home. Brennan stood slightly behind him as her eyes roamed over the living space. It was small and cozy. There was a miniature bathroom, a TV and DVD player, a small desk, and--

"There's only one bed," she pointed out. "And no couch."

Booth glanced at her. "Yeah, well, we're _married_, honey. Or did you forget?"

Brennan made a face at him. "Where are you going to sleep?"

Booth stared at her, for once standing his ground. "With you," he said, certain he could handle it. Certain the wanting wouldn't kill him. Brennan's eyes showed her surprise at his declaration. She hesitated, then said,

"Booth--"

"Eddie," he reminded her. "Don't worry, Liz, I'll be a gentleman."

"That's not the part I'm worried about," she replied, following him toward the mini-fridge. "Booth, your feelings for me…would it be wise for us to…?"

Booth felt a deep pain in his chest, as if she'd stabbed him right in his heart. He looked at her and she recoiled from the hurt in his eyes. He knew she would try to take it back, now that she'd seen how her words had upset him, but the damage had been done. He had tried to avoid the topic with her, knowing every time it was mentioned he'd feel the sting of her rejection all over again. But Brennan, oblivious as she was to the spectrum of human emotion, would never guess that he could still be hurting from it now, weeks later.

"Booth," she started.

"It's alright, Bones. We can take turns."

"No." She seemed determined to fix things now. "No, you're right, we're supposed to be married. And I trust you. We're perfectly capable of sharing a bed together." She caught his arm. "I…I'm sorry."

Booth wanted to be mad at her, and to stay mad, but it was impossible. She so rarely stumbled, so rarely admitted her shortcomings, and he could tell she meant it. At any rate, she might have had more of a point than she realized -- but he wasn't about to admit it.

"Sure, Bones…no need to apologize," he said, and turned away.

He wandered over to the bed in question and flopped down on it, stretching out. He was tired and they didn't have much else to do today except get used to their new names, so he was looking forward to a nice nap and--

"Well, _someone's_ getting pretty comfy."

Booth's eyes snapped open at the sound of a familiar voice. He hauled himself up on his elbows and saw Angela waving at him on the computer screen. Brennan was busy hooking up the rest of her computer equipment, leaving Angela a clear view of their home, sweet home.

"Mmm, very romantic." Angela nodded in approval. "You know, maybe once this undercover mission is over, you two could sail off into the sunset for a couple days."

"Angela, this is not a vacation," Brennan reminded her friend, still out of frame, although Booth had been nodding his agreement. Angela winked at him and he grinned, and Brennan straightened up just in time to catch sight of this exchange. She shook her head at them both.

"We're here to catch thieves and suspected murderers. This is an official investigation."

"Sweetie. You need to look up the definition of _relaxing_." Angela pursed her lips for a moment before smiling brightly. "Anyway, I've managed to upload an entire list of boats, commercial and private, in the area. And I'm running a search for any boat suspected of looting or smuggling. I'm also creating a 3D map of the wreck and the surrounding reef. I hope you brought your scuba gear -- I've been analyzing the site based on imagery and the growth patterns of the reef, and there are some areas that may not have been looted yet. You may want to check it out for mummies."

"Or bodies," Booth added, but the women ignored him.

"Any luck chasing down the history of the wreck?"

"Nothing. No name or manifest entry that I can find, but a lot of ships were lost back in the day, and more than a few right where you're at. Not to mention the loss of documentation."

"Keep digging," Brennan instructed her.

"Will do. Be careful." Then, as Brennan leaned over to terminate the connection, "And sweetie…have fun."

Booth let himself drop back onto the bed after the screen had gone black, a smile on his face. Trust Angela to stir up mischief before they'd even been gone for an entire afternoon. He closed his eyes again, still intent on that nap--

"Booth." He opened one eye to see Brennan standing over him. And he _knew _that look. He sighed as she said, "Don't you think we should--?"

"Yeah, yeah." Booth sat up. "Let's start doing our homework on this Tate kid and the potential smugglers."


	4. Chapter 3

**NOTES: **Thank yous go to **Jycats98, TravelingSue **and **katiedz** for their reviews of Chapter 2...I hope you enjoy this next installment!

* * *

**The Treasure in the Hunt  
**_Chapter Three_

* * *

"Any luck with reconstructing the mummy?" Hodgins asked as he strode into his wife's work space. The thought still made him smile: his wife. He thought, irrationally but with certainty, that it would always sound sweet to him. Angela glanced up from her digital desktop and sighed. Spread out across the screens to the side were the rare images of Aztec mummies, and on the Angelator there was a work in progress, a 3D rendering of the Keys mummy. But as it turned slowly in the amber glow, Hodgins could tell Angela had a ways to go. She was unable to put accurate mass to the mummy, and without X-rays or, better, the mummy itself, she could do little more than create a pretty, three-dimensional picture. It offered them little in the way of practical data.

"I need more info," she said. "Bren's not going to like this."

Hodgins pulled her closer and rubbed her upper arms. "It's not much to work with. She'll find you more." He smiled at her and in spite of herself, she smiled back. There was magic here in the space between them, magic that they both believed in, even in the sterile, clinical setting of the Jeffersonian's lab. Angela leaned into her husband and thought it had taken her too long to get here. But she didn't regret the time spent. It was so much better to live in the moment.

"They looked pretty comfortable on that boat," she commented, knowing she didn't have to clarify which they. Hodgin's grin was sly and he nodded.

"I didn't think she'd go."

"An undercover case in the tropics, alone on a boat with _Booth?_ I love you, honey, but I'd have been there with bells on. Just bells."

Hodgins only laughed, used to these sorts of comments from his free-spirited wife. He gave her a squeeze.

"You know Brennan. Always careful."

"Have you ever seen anyone more in love?"

"Than Booth?"

Angela pulled back to look at him, her eyes twinkling. "Than _Brennan._"

Hodgins paused and thought about it, his scientific mind turning over the theory. Angela could tell the idea of Brennan being the one crazy in love intrigued him. She stood in the familiar circle of his arms and let him discover what she' already knew – what she had known from the instant Booth had strolled back into their lives.

"No," he replied at last. "No, I don't think I have."

Angela rested her cheek on his shoulder and he held her like that in silence, surrounded by ancient mysteries and the magic they'd created between themselves.

* * *

The water was beautifully clear. Brennan stared in wonder as a huge school of electric blue and yellow fish danced by her, moving together intricately. She wanted to point it out to Booth, but he was several yards in front of her, his eyes on the growing crowd of divers near the wrecked ship. Even underwater, his body language told her that he was agitated. She swam forward and touched his arm, and he glanced at her. There was a nod and the pair of them made their way to the wreck.

It was stunning. Brennan had made similar dives before but _this_…the reef had swallowed most of what had been left, but there had been efforts to clear some of the wreckage from its biological cage. As they swam closer, Brennan noticed the distinct military-look of a few of the divers, and the weapons they had with them. It wasn't a sight she expected in the middle of the warm waters outside of Florida, and she was comforted by Booth's solid presence near her. He had been given a crash course in diving, a refresher really, but he seemed as confident of his physical prowess here as he was on land. And Brennan was confident in him as well. Nothing would touch her.

"Wow," she heard Booth say. His voice was quiet, reverent, as they started around the reef.

"Beautiful," Brennan agreed. She and Booth slipped into the actual wreck – Booth going first, with a more experienced Brennan watching. Inside, there wasn't much light, but the partners had both brought strong LED flashlights. Booth turned his on and panned over the deck of the ship.

"Angela thinks we can access an unexplored part of the ship if we follow this deck to where the reef punches through the hull. We may be able to widen a cap and slip down into the hold below." Brennan pointed in the proper direction.

"Technically," Booth said, sounding amused, "we can't harm the ship's physical structure. It's protected."

Brennan looked at him, and he tried not to smile. He would risk imprisonment to get her into the hold. It wouldn't exactly be the first time, anyway.

"Alright, Bones, alright…but we need to be _quiet._"

Her smile could have lit a small city. He shook his head and followed her. They swam in silence, with frequent glances behind them to ensure that none of the other divers had followed. And then, suddenly, they were there. Brennan could see where the wood of the deck gaped open, where they might be able to squeeze into the hold below. Booth floated down and examined the gap.

"I'm gonna need tools. But I should be about to widen this up enough to get us in by myself." He floated away again, his eyes on the cracked wood. "We'll have to come back."

Brennan was attempting to shine her flashlight into the blocked hold. Her light didn't penetrate far enough into the gloom. She eased away as well, and turned to her partner. Her eyes were troubled. He looked back at her and knew what she was thinking.

"Good place to stash a body."

Brennan nodded. "It would have to be in pieces to fit through that gap."

Booth winced at the imagery. They floated there, staring at each other as the possibilities passed between them. Suddenly the water didn't feel as warm. He wanted air and sunshine and his gun. Definitely his gun. He kicked back toward the entrance of the wreck and Brennan followed. They skirted around the other divers, drawing glances, and headed toward the surface and their boat. Booth was not at all comfortable with the amount of attention they drew, just by being the newest arrivals to the wreck. Security was tight: amateurs were allowed to dive but any one suspected of taking anything from the wreck without turning it over to the two men responsible for the find and in charge of cataloguing anything connected to the discover was facing serious fines and jail times. At best. Booth had seen the security guys – hired thugs.

Their primary suspects were the two men that discovered the wreck, but they had nothing to support any working theory. They hadn't even found a body, and the silence around the disappearance was ominous.

They reached their boat and climbed aboard, and Booth removed his gear while his mind tried to tease the clues out of his gut feelings. Beside him, Brennan shook out her hair and shot him a look.

"So, the two men that are licensed to salvage from the wreckage…why are they letting other divers approach?"

"It's a big find – there's a lot of money to be made just off of the media attention. Not to mention the academic types will pay big bucks for a glimpse. I'm sure they think their hired guns will deter most of those types from getting any bright ideas, but a determined thief…" He shook his head.

"You think they suspect us?"

Booth smiled almost against his will. "Yeah, I think we got their attention." Though he was fairly certain that Brennan never escaped anyone's notice. He kept this observation to himself and steered them back toward shore, hoping to find the tools that they'd need to break into the hold – and maybe find sunken treasure.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes: **Thank you **Kayla** and **Sofie7** for reviewing Chapter Three, and thank you to everyone who has been reading. Also I really appreciate all the people who have added this story to their alerts/favorites lists. Feedback is always appreciated and dear God, man...what a season finale...

* * *

**T****he Treasure in the Hunt  
**_Chapter Four_

* * *

Cam sat, rather uncomfortably in Dr Lance Sweets' opinion, on the couch in his office. He stared at her over steepled fingers, his expression focused. Cam stared back at him with growing apprehension, and in the back of his mind, Sweets was amused by this. Here she was, a highly intelligent, successful and driven woman. And she was watching him with acute anxiety, sure she was being judged. They spent a vast majority of time reminding him of his youth and inexperience, but here…here the terms were his. Usually. And in a way, he supposed she _was_ being judged, _was _under his power -- and despite that very youth they all teased him about, she was also prepared to defer to his judgments about her state of mind. She was fragile that way, he understood that with crystal clarity. So, abruptly and with the intent of leveling the playing field somewhat, he brightened and offered her a smile which she returned with relief and confusion. He enjoyed the slight mystery of it, then spoke.

"So you let Agent Booth and Dr Brennan sail off together? In an undercover mission as a _married_ couple?"

Cam shrugged. "It wasn't really up to me. I got a call from the Coast Guard, it was a done deal."

"But you approved of their roles in this mission? The sham marriage?" he pressed.

"Sure. It made the most sense. I've seen _Fool's Gold._"

Sweets was unfamiliar with the reference so he made no comment. He steepled his fingers and considered her again, and her brown eyes watched him closely, wondering what he was getting at. He took a breath and leaned forward a little, engaging her directly.

"Don't you find it interesting how everyone around the two of them -- yourself included -- play into and in fact sometimes feed their growing romantic involvement?"

"Growing romanti--" Cam's eyes were wide. "Did something happen?"

"Dr Saroyan, I think we both know they're in love with one another." His tone brooked no argument, but Cam didn't intend to argue. Booth had already confessed as much and Brennan didn't have to -- it was written all over her face whenever he came into a room.

"But did something _happen_?" she asked. Sweets shifted uncomfortably.

"Something, yes. They never told me exactly what. My guess is that Booth took a shot."

"And Brennan--"

Sweets shook his head. "She's far too hyper-rational to allow anything to happen at this point."

Cam sat back, her expression on of sadness, disappointment. She should have known better than to expect something different, but…maybe she _had_ hoped. For the sake of them both.

"Will they…recover?" She selected the word with obvious care. Sweets paused and then nodded, mostly to himself.

"Their trust in each other is remarkable. They'll salvage what they can, maybe even come back better than ever. No, my real concern is more Brennan's state of mind recently." He studied Cam. "You must have noticed how reluctantly is to leave the lab these days, how she's turned her focus from field work to Limbo."

Cam nodded and her pained look returned.

"Are you concerned that she'll quit her work with the FBI entirely?"

Cam paused, then nodded with clear reluctance. "I wouldn't have said so a week ago, but lately -- I could write it off as a case of overworking herself, but to be honest I think there are deeper issues than that."

"I agree with that assessment." Sweets leaned back in his chair. "And I'm concerned. I think Dr Brennan is on the verge of making several very sweeping changes in her life. This is a turning point, a critical one."

"Because of…?" Cam didn't say Taffet. They both thought it, and Sweets nodded.

"But not just that. Dr Brennan has grown tremendously since I met her. Dr Wyatt confirms she's come much further even than I've been around to witness. But lately this evolution has begun to take on a life of its own. She finds herself in much more meaningful, personal relationships, and her rejection of Agent Booth has shifted a very fundamental understanding between the two of them." Sweets stopped and waited for Cam to indicate her understanding and agreement.

"In short, Dr Brennan hasn't left herself a back way out. She knows leaving will come with a very high emotional price, but she may feel as though staying will cost her more."

Cam leaned back against the couch, making a soft sound of comprehension and worry.

"Is there anything we can do?" she asked. Sweets shook his head, meeting Cam's gaze without flinching.

"So we wait. And…we hope."

"Hope, especially," Sweets agreed. Cam stood and turned to leave. Then she glanced over her shoulder at him. He looked up at her, expectant, but she decided against speaking after a moment and instead left quietly.

* * *

Booth stood on the dock with his arm slung around Brennan's shoulders, and she seemed content enough to keep her own arm around his waist. His eyes were on Daniel, one of the two men that had made the discovery of the sunken Spanish ship. He was explaining to the media -- again -- that find the ship had been accidental, that he'd been studying the reef when he'd seen something that didn't fit. The rest was, no pun intended, history. And they were still trying to discover which ship it was and what ports it made have been leaving in its wake. Booth frowned as he watched, and Brennan peeked up at him.

"What is it?" she asked. He glanced down at her and thought she'd gotten much better at picking up on non-verbal communication. Maybe he was teaching her too well…

"Hm?"

"You think he's lying, don't you?"

He gave her a little half-smile. "Yeah. Something about his story stinks."

"Stinks?"

"It's fishy, Bones." He gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Real fishy."

"Sometimes," she told him as her gaze returned to the media press, "sometimes you remind me of Humphry Bogart movies."

He grinned. It might have been one of the sweetest things she'd ever said to him. He was still smiling when Daniel broke free and headed toward them on the dock. As he passed the couple, Booth gave him a little wave and he stopped as he took a better look. His eyes lingered on Brennan and Booth resisted the urge to hold her closer.

"I saw you two down at the wreck today." Daniel offered a hand. "Dan Brooks."

"Heya, Dan." Booth shook his hand. "Eddie, and this is my wife, Liz."

Daniel kissed her hand and Booth's patience slipped a notch. He let go of her with reluctance and eyeballed the guy.

"So what's your interest here? Academic?" Dan smiled. "Monetary?"

"Your wreck, your cash, right?" Booth returned the smile, but Brennan thought it was a little feral in comparison. "We enjoy diving wrecks, and my wife is something of a history buff."

"I am," Brennan agreed. Even her instincts were warning her away from this man. It was decidedly unpleasant to feel so repulsed, and her urge to return her arm to Booth's waist was strong. The impulse bothered her -- she was perfectly capable of protecting herself. She hadn't forgotten just because Booth had come along and assigned himself a role as her protector.

"Good, good. Well, don't be shy. We usually have a few drinks at the marina after dinner. Lots of scholarly debate," he added with a wink for Brennan. Now Booth's arm came back around her, and he smiled without warmth or charm.

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks," he said. Daniel nodded to him, not missing the way Brennan's arm found its way back to its spot around Booth.

"Well, until tonight then," he said, and walked toward his yatch.

"I don't like that man," Brennan commented. Booth gave her shoulders another quick squeeze before releasing her to climb aboard their own boat.

"Finally, Bones -- you're trusting your gut."

She thought it was much more likely that she was picking up on Booth's dislike and since she trusted _him, _transferring her own feelings to Daniel. But she didn't say so. Her trusting an assortment of her internal organs seemed to please him, so she left him alone.

"So…what's the plan?"

"Like he said, dinner at the marina tonight…and tomorrow night…" He flashed her a rogue grin. "Tomorrow night while you wine and dine him, Bones, I'm gonna sneak onto his boat."


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes: **Thanks to **katiedz** ( again! :] ) and **Nini the Electrocuted Sheep** for reviewing Chapter 4, and thanks to everyone following this story via alerts and favorites lists. The conclusion of this little evening outing is coming up in Chapter 6, plus we'll soon discover how Booth & Brennan ended up seperated and at the mercy of pirates - and that's not where the story ends. Can't wait to hear what everyone thinks!

* * *

**The Treasure in the Hunt  
**_Chapter Five_

* * *

Brennan woke up slowly, in a manner she was completely unused to, which was to say in a warm embrace. Booth's tall, solid body was behind her, radiating heat. One arm was draped loosely over her. His fingers were curled gently at her belly, and Brennan lied there for a long, long moment. She thought about turning her brain off and turning over, pressing herself against his chest. But she was Bones, she couldn't turn her brain off. She took a breath and prepared to extract herself without waking him, but before she could, Booth's arm released her. He rolled over, then up to sit on the edge of the bed. And Brennan felt a tremendous sense of loss. She sat up too, already trying to analyze why she might feel that way, when he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"How long were you awake?" she asked him. He didn't answer her. He stood and she didn't look at his bare chest, at the lean expanse of his abdomen, at-

She wasn't really sure why she was feeling shy; this was _Booth_, after all, and she'd seen him in several states of undress before, including one time when he'd been sitting, naked, in his bathtub. But this was somehow more intimate. This was underlined by the knowledge that they'd spent the night in the same bed, and electrically charged by his recent admission of love. He pulled on a shirt and saved her from staring, and he wasn't looking at her. It was awkward and for some reason she could not understand, the fact that it was awkward hurt.

"So, tonight…"

Booth shot her a look. "Listen, Bones…"

"Will I be trying to…seduce him?"

"Wah-_no_, Bones!" Booth whirled to face her. "You're just gonna make sure he doesn't leave the marina, and that's all. Have a drink with him, chit-chat. Buy me some time."

"How will I know how much time you need?"

"I'll show up at the bar."

Brennan frowned, her mind calculating the most efficient plan to buy Booth the time he'd need. "It would be easier if I just seduced him, wouldn't it?"

Booth was suddenly in her space, and her back hit the wall behind her, and his face was mere inches from hers. His brown eyes were intense and she felt penned in by him, although he didn't lay a finger on her. There hadn't been any time to react - he was just too fast.

"You _will not_ seduce him." His tone brooked absolutely no argument. "Understood, Bones?"

"Well, I obviously wouldn't sleep with him, Booth, but I could bring him here and give you more time on his boat." She didn't see any logical argument to this plan, but Booth's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You will not bring that sleazebag into our space. You can have a cocktail with him, chat-" he hesitated here- "dance. But you're not gonna seduce him. And he will not come here."

She wanted to ask him why, to argue. But this was one time when she didn't need Angela's help to decipher the look on Booth's face. That look said, _mine_. Practically shouted it. Brennan placed her hand on Booth's chest and pushed lightly, and he instantly backed off, although there was still a fair amount of fire in his eyes. She was beginning to think he was doubting the genius of his plan for tonight. He was clearly still agitated, and once he looked away from her, he didn't look her way again. And Brennan was starting to feel frustrated. He refused to accept her rational arguments because he was…he was…

_Jealous._

Could that be it? Booth could be irrational with her, sure, but _jealous?_ Angela had hinted that Booth had been jealous on her account before but this was the first time she was able to recognize the symptoms first hand. She watched him jam his shoes onto his feet, turning over this conclusion in her mind, searching for weak points in her reasoning. But her argument had no flaws - Booth appeared to envy what would be a very short, fictional interaction between herself and Daniel Brooks. She wasn't sure why, since she cared for Booth far more deeply and would spend far more of her time with him, but this seemed to be the only way to explain his agitation.

_Interesting,_ she thought.

"Alright, Booth," she said. She placed a soothing hand on his arm. "Alright."

Her concession surprised him but he didn't appear prepared to push his luck. He nodded, still not meeting her gaze, and she backed off as he cooled down.

"C'mon," he said at last. "Let's find out if the marina has pie."

She didn't tell him that pie for breakfast was bad for him. She simply grabbed a change of clothes and went to get dressed, somehow knowing that this would fix them, and they'd be friends again.

* * *

"This is," Brennan said later that evening, "completely unnecessary."

Booth smiled cheerfully at Angela on the other side of computer-land. She was fighting amusement, he could tell. Then he glanced back at Brennan, who was adjusting the hidden camera they'd rigged for her. She'd chosen a shirt that showed a dangerous amount of her creamy skin, but it would probably ensure ol' Danny Boy was too distracted to notice a tiny camera. Booth had his misgivings, but the idea that the entire team of squints would be chaperoning her via cyberspace did give him some peace of mind.

"Of course it's necessary, Bones," he said, giving Angela a quick wink. "This way the squints can keep an eye on what's going on while you focus your attention on Dan. And hey, Sweets can feed you some of those annoying questions that get on everyone's nerves."

"Why would I want to ask Dan Brooks annoying questions?" she asked.

"Because, Bones, that's how you find out if someone is lying. You ask them annoying questions."

"But you seem to know if people are lying without asking them _any_ questions," she argued, and Booth grasped her shoulders lightly.

"Just go with me on this one, okay Bones?"

She nodded, still looking slightly confused.

"Trouble in paradise?" Angela asked. Booth flashed her his most charming smile.

"No way, why would you think that?"

"Because it's true," Brennan said, and he shot her a look. Angela grinned like the chesire cat, and nodded to herself. She gestured to the tiny ear piece behind the pair on the dresser.

"Okay, that should let Brennan hear us, and we won't have a problem hearing her, either. Booth, you've got one too. The sensors for your sub vocal mics are those patches behind you. Brennan, don't let that guy get too close to your throat…it's very discrete but we'd like to avoid awkward questions, yes?"

"Yes," Booth agreed, pressing the small, flesh-colored sensor against his throat. His jaw hid it well, and he tapped it. "Is it working?"

"I'm reading you loud and clear," she teased, snapping off a salute, and Booth shook his head at her with a little half-smile. Meanwhile, Brennan attached hers as well, hiding it as best she could.

"Alright, you're all set. And may I say, Booth, you're looking like quite the ninja."

He laughed a little. He was dressed in head-to-toe black, and he looked like someone about to go on a covert mission, although Brennan realized she was far from an expert on the subject matter. He looked at her and nodded.

"Showtime, Lizzy," he said, and she made a face at the nickname before straightening out her pencil skirt. It took an effort for Booth not to look. Instead he headed out after her, and Angela assured them both via their earpieces that she could hear them both and see everything Brennan could.

"Be careful," Booth said. She was tempted to point out that she wasn't the one sneaking onto the boat of a suspected smuggler and murderer. She simply nodded and headed toward the marina, her heels clicking smartly against the pavement. He watched her go, then waited for the word that Dan was indeed at the marina's bar. Then he'd do his part, and he'd try hard not to picture just what Brennan doing her part might entail.

* * *

Dan was at the marina's bar, and he looked very pleased to see Brennan - particularly when Brennan was Booth-less. Smiling for his benefit, she approached him. Angela had been joined by Cam, Sweets and Hodgins, and they had all been instructed to both help her interact with Dan and also to watch the surroundings. Dan's partner, Pierce McBride, had still yet to make an appearance, and they were to look for him as well.

Besides, with no other murder cases coming their way until Booth and Bones were back from this little adventure, the squints knew there would be no better entertainment.

"This guy is used to getting what he wants," Sweets said, leaning over Angela to speak into the mic that was transmitting to her earpiece. "And he's going to respond well if you play into his ego, compliment him a little."

"On what?" Brennan muttered as she slid up to the bar. Cam laughed softly, then said,

"On anything, Dr Brennan - on finding the wreck, on his shirt. The point is, he doesn't really need an excuse to talk about himself. He likes doing it."

"That's what I said," Sweets argued, and Cam waved a hand.

"Liz," Dan said, sliding over to the barstool next to hers. "Good to see you here. Where's Eric?"

"Eddie," Brennan said, knowing without Sweets having to tell her that Dan had said Booth's assumed name wrong on purpose. "He's out with a couple of his old Army buddies, fishing." Hodgins had informed her that it was easier not to tangle herself in lies if she stuck as close to the truth as she could. Although it was hard to picture Booth lazing around all day in a little boat with a pole in his hand and nothing else to do.

"Ah, sounds like a good time. I see you decided not to wait up for him."

Brennan accepted her wine from the bartender and took a sip as she decided to answer him. Hodgins, meanwhile, was shaking his head.

"Smooth operator," he commented, and Angela shot him a withering look. "What? I'm just saying, this guy thinks he has a way with the ladies. If he only knew."

"It's okay, Booth, Brennan is not going to fall for a couple of clever lines," Angela said, glancing pointedly at the second mic, which allowed them to speak with Booth at the same time.

"You guys just make sure this asshole doesn't get too friendly," Booth snapped, his voice crystal clear. "And keep the idle chatter down, huh? I'm trying to concentrate."

"What a grump," Hodgins said, and both Sweets and Cam were attempting to conceal grins.

Brennan was attempting to ignore all of them as her focus slid back to Dan. He was smiling at her, his fingers curled around the neck of a beer. "So, Liz," he continued, "may I keep you company tonight?"

Brennan turned toward him fully, tapping her fingernail against her wineglass. "I don't think Eddie would like that."

"What Eddie doesn't know won't kill him," Dan commented with a shrug. Again, her instincts were warning her to stay away from this guy, but she shoved that discomfort away.

"Act bored, Bren, it'll drive him crazy," Angela said, and Sweets nodded his agreement.

"If he's not the center of attention, he'll do something about it."

So Brennan turned again and took another sip of her wine, and then Dan took her glass and set it on the bar. He slid off of his stool and grasped Brennan's hand, tugging her to her feet as well.

"Come on, Liz, let's just dance for a couple minutes. Eddie can't be mad at you for _that."_

"No one is dancing," she protested. He winked at her.

"They will." And he led her to the floor, which was indeed empty. He pulled her into a dance and it was a physical effort not to dust off her self-defense training and show him how very little she liked to be dragged around by men. But that would destroy their cover, and jeopardize Booth and the investigation, so she placed her hands on his shoulders and focused on the simple steps.

"You're really beautiful," he said. Brennan didn't comment. This was something she knew already.

"Compliment him," Cam reminded her.

"Thank you, your features are pleasing as well," she said, and everyone in the lab exchanged looks. It was such a Brennan thing to say, and even Booth chuckled.

"Bones," he said, his voice soft but very clear through her earpiece, "you suck at this." His tone was affectionate, and she wasn't exactly in a position to argue - although she would have, if Dan hadn't been so close.

"Thanks," Dan said with a laugh. "I think."

"And...and you seem brave. Tell me how you found the wreck again," she said, and as he talked and Sweets analyzed his story, she hoped that Booth was finding what he needed. She wasn't sure how long she could pretend to be cordial.


End file.
